UnderPlay
by luigi207
Summary: Have you ever thought what the Undertale character's reactions would be to the game? No? Oh well, I have, and if you're interested, here's a fanfiction about it :P (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Prologue

"Okay. Everybody here?" Frisk asked as she looked over her shoulders.

"Yeah, kiddo, everybody is here." Sans said.

"Sans... is **Everybody** here?" Frisk asked again.

"No, We are missing the dogs, Temmie, Aaron, Muffet, Shyren, Chilldrake, Snowdrake, Froggit, Whimsu-"

"WE GET IT SANS." Papyrus yelled.

"Okay, we have enough people here, let's start." Frisk stated.

* * *

 _ **Undertale**_

* * *

"Okay, while the game is loading, do any of you know what this is?" Frisk asked the group.

"A Learning experience?" Toriel asked.

"Toriel, it's probably a fighting game." Asgore said.

"Yeah, dad... you know where the good games are." Chara stated.

"It is obviously a puzzle game, only suitable for the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus added.

"Well, none of you are wrong, but it's mostly an adventure game. Surprisingly it is a game about my experience in the underground... Although not everything could be right, i mean, if you could do only what _I_ did, it wouldn't really be a game, would it?" Frisk said.

"I guess you're right." Sans said.

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later..._

 _MT. Ebott 201X._

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

* * *

"We all know who to blame for THAT, don't we?" Toriel said, looking angrily at Asgore.

* * *

 _Name the Fallen Human._

* * *

"Any Requests?" Frisk asked.

"How about... AAAAA... A" Sans requested.

"Okay..." Frisk replied, typing in the name.

* * *

 _Not very creative...?_

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Sans chucked at what he made the game do.

Frisk selected 'No'

"Anybody else?" Frisk asked.

"Why don't you think of one?" Sans said.

"Oh, Alright" Frisk said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Sans_

 _"Nope."_

* * *

Sans started laughing at the joke in the game.

"Let's try another one." Frisk said.

* * *

 _Mercy_

 _That's a little on-the-nose... isn't it?_

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Sans started laughing even harder, along with Toriel and Asgore, who chuckled a bit.

"I give up." Frisk stated.

"Use Chara" Chara requested her own name.

"Good choice." Frisk decided.

* * *

 _The True Name._

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Frisk Selected 'Yes'

* * *

 _The player woke up on a patch of flowers, then walked into the next room to see a flower._

* * *

"Howdy!" Flowey said

"Flowey, really?" Frisk asked.

"What?" Flowey returned.

* * *

 _"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hm, You're new to the Underground Aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought-ta teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will do. Ready? Here we go!"_

* * *

"This actually happened, and to think I fell for it!" Frisk said.

"Hey, kid, Spoilers." Sans reminded her.

"Oh, right." Frisk said.

* * *

 _The player's soul entered the battle in the form of a heart._

 _"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts of weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of coarse!"_

* * *

"YAY!" Flowey and Chara cheered simultaneously.

"Awww..." Toriel commented on how the two of them were cheering for love.

"It's not as innocent as it looks, trust me, if this IS what happened in the underground, you'll see what LOVE means to these two." Sans told her, to which she seemed confused but nodded anyways.

* * *

 _"You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!"_

 _The flower winks as a form of petal starts floating around it's head._

 _"Down here LOVE is shared through... little white... 'Friendliness Pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"_

* * *

"Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you." Frisk said as they dodged the pellets.

* * *

 _"Hey buddy... you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?"_

 _The player dodges the bullets again._

 _"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. **BULLETS**. friendliness pellets."_

 _The player dodges the bullets again. The flower's face becomes evil and tries to act menacing._

 _"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me SUFFER."_

 _The player is surrounded by 'friendliness pellets'._

 _"DIE"_

* * *

"YAY!" Flowey and Chara cheer once more, this time Toriel and Asgore look worriedly at the two of them.

"Told you." Sans reminded Toriel.

* * *

 _The flower begins laughing as the bullets close in on the player, but instead the bullets disappear as a fireball scares Flowey away, Toriel comes on screen._

* * *

"YAY" Frisk cheered as Chara crossed her arms and Flowey tried to look annoyed with the lack of arms.

* * *

 _"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."_

* * *

"You called yourself the caretaker of the ruins?" Alphys asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Toriel responded.

"Because, it actually makes it sound like you are a legend of sorts, like from one of my anime's." Alphys told her.

"I guess it does." Toriel said.

* * *

 _"This way."_

 _Toriel leaves the room, the player follows her into a room with a staircase leading up to a door, below the staircase is a pile of leaves, in the leaves is a SAVE point._

 _The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored._

* * *

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination." Chara reads out loud.

"Wow, that made it sound so dramatic. You would be very good at narrating, Chara." Alphys said, as soon as Alphys said that Chara's mood dropped, along with Frisk's. Undyne pulled Alphys aside.

"Alphys, I don't know what it is, but whenever you mention anything about narration to Chara while Frisk is near, they kinda get... bummed out... just, don't do that, it's probably something to do with their souls being linked." Undyne said.

"Undyne, since when did you know anything about souls?" Alphys asked.

"Since I read some of your actually informing nerd books." Undyne confessed.

"Well, sorry for crashing the little party going on over here, gills, but the game's done with for now... the kid reached a checkpoint and decided to turn it off." Sans said.

"Thanks for letting us know Sans." Undyne said.

 **A/N: Sorry about all the breaks in the writing, i don't know of any other way to separate what's happening in the game rather than the real world, except for one of them is always in italics and there's breaks in between.**


	2. Old Beginnings

"Okay. Everybody here?" Frisk asked as she looked over her shoulders.

"Yeah, kiddo, everybody is here." Sans said.

"Sans... is **Everybody** here?" Frisk asked again.

"No, We are missing the dogs, Temmie, Aaron, Shyren, Chilldrake, Snowdrake, Froggit, Shimsu-"

"WE GET IT SANS." Papyrus yelled.

"Okay, we have enough people here, let's start." Frisk stated.

* * *

 _ **Undertale**_

* * *

"Okay, while the game is loading, do any of you know what this is?" Frisk asked the group.

"A Learning experience?" Toriel asked.

"Toriel, it's probably a fighting game." Asgore said.

"Yeah, dad... you know where the good games are." Chara stated.

"It is obviously a puzzle game, only suitable for the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus added.

"Well, none of you are wrong, but it's mostly an adventure game. Surprisingly it is a game about my experience in the underground... Although not everything could be right, i mean, if you could do only what _I_ did, it wouldn't really be a game, would it?" Frisk said.

"I guess you're right." Sans said.

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later..._

 _MT. Ebott 201X._

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

* * *

"We all know who to blame for THAT, don't we?" Toriel said, looking angrily at Asgore.

* * *

 _Name the Fallen Human._

* * *

"Any Requests?" Frisk asked.

"How about... AAAAA... A" Sans requested.

"Okay..." Frisk replied, typing in the name.

* * *

 _Not very creative...?_

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Sans chucked at what he made the game do.

Frisk selected 'No'

"Anybody else?" Frisk asked.

"Why don't you think of one?" Sans said.

"Oh, Alright" Frisk said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Sans_

 _"Nope."_

* * *

Sans started laughing at the joke in the game.

"Let's try another one." Frisk said.

* * *

 _Mercy_

 _That's a little on-the-nose... isn't it?_

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Sans started laughing even harder, along with Toriel and Asgore, who chuckled a bit.

"I give up." Frisk stated.

"Use Chara" Chara requested her own name.

"Good choice." Frisk decided.

* * *

 _The True Name._

 _Yes/No_

* * *

Frisk Selected 'Yes'

* * *

 _The player woke up on a patch of flowers, then walked into the next room to see a flower._

* * *

"Howdy!" Flowey said.

"Flowey, really?" Frisk asked.

"What?" Flowey returned.

* * *

 _"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hm, You're new to the Underground Aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought-ta teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will do. Ready? Here we go!"_

* * *

"This actually happened, and to think I fell for it!" Frisk said.

"Hey, kid, Spoilers." Sans reminded her.

"Oh, right." Frisk said.

* * *

 _The player's soul entered the battle in the form of a heart._

 _"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts of weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of coarse!"_

* * *

"YAY!" Flowey and Chara cheered simultaneously.

"Awww..." Toriel commented on how the two of them were cheering for love.

"It's not as innocent as it looks, trust me, if this IS what happened in the underground, you'll see what LOVE means to these two." Sans told her, to which she seemed confused but nodded anyways.

* * *

 _"You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!"_

 _The flower winks as a form of petal starts floating around it's head._

 _"Down here LOVE is shared through... little white... 'Friendliness Pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"_

* * *

"Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you." Frisk said as they dodged the pellets.

* * *

 _"Hey buddy... you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?"_

 _The player dodges the bullets again._

 _"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE._ _BULLETS._ _friendliness pellets."_

 _The player dodges the bullets again. The flower's face becomes evil and tries to act menacing._

 _"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me SUFFER."_

 _The player is surrounded by 'friendliness pellets'._

 _"DIE"_

* * *

"YAY!" Flowey and Chara cheer once more, this time Toriel and Asgore look worriedly at the two of them.

"Told you." Sans reminded Toriel.

* * *

 _The flower begins laughing as the bullets close in on the player, but instead the bullets disappear as a fireball scares Flowey away, Toriel comes on screen._

* * *

"YAY" Frisk cheered as Chara crossed her arms and Flowey tried to look annoyed with the lack of arms.

* * *

 _"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."_

* * *

"You called yourself the caretaker of the ruins?" Alphys asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Toriel responded.

"Because, it actually makes it sound like you are a legend of sorts, like from one of my anime's." Alphys told her.

"I guess it does." Toriel said.

* * *

 _"This way."_

 _Toriel leaves the room, the player follows her into a room with a staircase leading up to a door, below the staircase is a pile of leaves, in the leaves is a SAVE point._

 _The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored._

* * *

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination." Chara reads outloud.

"Wow, that made it sound so dramatic. You would be very good at narrating, Chara." Alphys said, as soon as alphys said that Chara's mood dropped, along with Frisk's. Undyne pulled Alphys aside.

"Alphys, I don't know what it is, but whenever you mention anything about narration to Chara while Frisk is near, they kinda get... bummed out... just, don't do that, it's probably something to do with their souls being linked." Undyne said.

"Undyne, since when did you know anything about souls?" Alphys asked.

"Since I read some of your actually informing nerd books." Undyne confessed.

"Well, sorry for crashing the little party going on over here, _gills_ , but the game's done with for now... the kid reached a checkpoint and decided to turn it off." Sans said.

"Thanks for letting us know Sans." Undyne said.

 **A/N: Sorry about all the breaks in the writing, i don't know of any other way to separate what's happening in the game rather than the real world, except for one of them is always in italics and there's breaks in between.**


	3. The Friend

Papyrus was the first up the next day, or he would have been, had he ever gone to sleep. Not long after, Undyne and Toriel woke up to cook breakfast, followed by Chara, Frisk, Flowey, Asgore, Mettaton, and Alphys. Of coarse, Sans didn't wake up until an hour later, although a rather rude awakening.

 _SPLASH!_ "Ahg- urgbl- what? Who? Oh..." Sans woke to a bucket of water being dropped onto his head, yes including the bucket was dropped. It was none other than another prank Chara played. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... oh my... that was priceless." Chara said, wiping tears of joy from her face.

"It couldn't have been _that_ funny." Sans replied nonchalantly. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder next time." Chara said.

"I guess you will." Sans said, shrugging. Frisk peered through the doorway to see what the noise was, only to see Sans had been pranked again.

"Well, i guess it's good everybody's up, now we can play more Undertale! After we eat of coarse..." Frisk said. "Yeah, okay Frisk!" Sans and Chara said simultaneously waving, then leering angrily at each other.

Not too long after, Sans got dried up and everybody gathered at the table to eat. "So, Chara, what did you order in the mail this time?" Toriel asked as Chara sat down. 'Wait, is it in a package?" Chara asked, to which Toriel nodded. Chara quickly sprung up from her seat and retrieved the package from the doorstep, just to return back to her seat and open it.

Inside the package was a butterfly knife, the handle completely black, while the blade was red with a black design on it. "Another knife? How original." Sans commented sarcastically.

Chara then did the backhand twirl trick to open the knife, and flipped it close. "Well, at least i collect something other than socks." Chara added, to which Papyrus said "She does have a point, your sock collection is poor in comparison to her knife collection." to which everybody looked at Papyrus, confused. "I-I mean... Knives kill people! Why would you collect so many?" Papyrus quickly said.

"Now is not the time to be discussing bad habits and comparing collections, now is a time for eating." Asgore said, to which everybody started to quickly eat their breakfast and rush to the TV.

"Where did we leave off?" Sans asked. "Last time Toriel rescued us and now she's taking us into the ruins." Frisk said.

* * *

 _"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." Toriel said._

* * *

"PUZZLES!" Papyrus yelled, to which Undyne responded by tackling him, making Chara, Flowey, Sans, and Alphys chuckle.

* * *

 _Toriel walks over four of six switches then pulls a lever, causing a door to open._

 _"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys, one must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel said._

 _Frisk walks over to a sign on the wall and it read: "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle road."_

* * *

"I wonder what that means." Papyrus said.

"It's strange that _you_ ask that, because it's the solution to the puzzle in this room." Toriel said.

"Don't worry Papyrus, I didn't know what it meant when I read it either." Frisk said, to which Chara added "That's a lie."

Everybody looked at Chara all of a sudden. "How would you know that?" Frisk asked. "Actually, now that I think about it, how did you even get here?" Toriel asked, to which Chara replied "The front door."

Everybody suddenly snapped back to the game, to which Chara let out a 'Phew' that only sans heard.

* * *

 _Frisk makes their way into the next room where Toriel is waiting. "To progress here, you have to trigger several switches. Don't worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip." Toriel said._

 _Frisk walked over to the wall of the room to read a sign that said: "Stay on the path."_

 _Frisk walked to the indicated lever and flipped it, to which Toriel seemed happy. They then walked to the next pair of switches, and flipped the one on the left, to which Toriel congratulated them, then moved on to the next room._

* * *

"Easiest puzzle ever." Chara said

"Not before the arrows were put there." Frisk added, then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Toriel got up and answered the door, the front door being out of eye-shot from the TV, the rest of the gang only heard voices.

"Oh, hello, who might you be?" Toriel asked.

"You can call me L" The boy said.

"I will, but what is you're name?" Toriel added.

"I don't remember, i have amnesia... all I know is it probably has an L in it... so I ask everybody to call me L so I don't forget that." L said.

"Oh... interesting, so what do you come here for?" Toriel asked. As Toriel asked that question, Chara got up and walked to the door.

"Right, is-" L was interrupted.

"Hi, L." Chara said, scaring Toriel.

"Oh, hey Chara, is it alright if i come in, Ms. Toriel?" L asked, to which Toriel Nodded and said "Just Toriel is fine."

The boy called L walked into the living room, he wore black shoes with green shoe laces, jet black jeans, a black shirt with a single bright green stripe going vertically over his left shoulder, and a bright green upside-down heart-shaped locket around his neck. He had bright green eyes and black hair which was jelled to be spiked off to the left. "Woah, who forgot to invite me to the party?" L asked seeing everybody in the living room.

"Sup' L? What brings you here?" Sans asked. "Well, where I've been living, in the apartment down the street, kicked me out. So I thought I'd ask if I could stay here." L said.

"How do you know if we have the room?" Sans asks.

"Well, I have my ways." L said mysteriously. "Luckily for you, we have a spare room, although you'll have to be without a normal bed for a while, although we do have a water bed for you to sleep on." Toriel said.

"A water bed? Why isn't it already being used?" L asked.

"Because, Frisk likes their bed, Chara doesn't like the feel of the water bed, and everybody else might puncture it if we sleep on it." Sans said.

"Oh, cool. By the way, what are you guys doing?" L asked.

"I'm playing Undertale, they're watching." Frisk said.

"Mind if I join?" L said.

"It's alright." Asgore said. L sat right between Chara and Sans, as Frisk resumed the game.

* * *

 _"As a human living in the Underground, monsters will attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation, however, worry not! The process is simple. When you enter a fight, strike up a friendly conversation! Stall for time, I will be there to solve the conflict. Practice talking to this dummy." Toriel said._

* * *

"Strange, that looks oddly like Toriel and Frisk..." L said.

"That IS us... strangely enough, this game is a near exact replica of my adventure through Mt. Ebott." Frisk stated.

"Oh... cool." L said.

* * *

 _*You encounter the dummy_

 _*Act Check_

 _Dummy - ATK 0 DEF 0, A cotton heart with a button eye._

 _*You are the apple of my eye._

* * *

"Did you just flirt with a dummy?" Sans asked.

"Uhhhhhh" Frisk didn't know how to respond, to which Chara and L started laughing.

* * *

 _"..."_

 _*Dummy looks like it's going to fall over._

 _*Act Talk_

 _*You talk to the dummy..._

 _*It doesn't seem much for conversation._

* * *

"No duh, _dummy_." L joked, to which everybody looked disappointed, but Sans said "Good one."

* * *

* _Toriel seems happy with you._

 _*YOU WIN_

 _*0 Gold and 0 EXP_

* * *

"Aww..." Flowey said dissapointed. "Don't worry Flowey, exp will be got." Chara said, to which Sans flinched, accidentally activating his eye for a split second.

"What was with that?" L asked, to which Sans quickly fixed his mistake. "What was with what?" Sans played dumb.

"That... that eye thing. What was it?" L asked again. Frisk quickly stopped what she was doing in the game and turned around, looking at Chara, L, and Sans.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sans said, trying to get the attention off of him. By now everybody was staring at Sans.

"Oh, must've been seeing things, my bad." L said, still suspicious.

"I'm done playing for now..." Frisk said, turning off the TV, but not the game. Only Sans, Chara, and Flowey knew why.

"Well... now that this is done, let me show you to you're room, L" Papyrus said.

L laughed. "The way you said that, you sounded like a butler or a bag boy in a hotel of sorts." L said.

 **A/N: Well then... time to answer any questions. In UnderPlay, Frisk and Chara are female. L is my OC. Nobody knows how Chara is there. Frisk doesn't remember the Genocide run due to her memories being repressed, although her memories can be triggered. Frisk does NOT know Chara followed her through the underground in spirit. Chara, Frisk, and L are all 14. Chara, and Frisk know L from school and Sans ran into L at a coffee place once.**


	4. TuToriels

Sans lied there, staring intently at the ceiling. It was about 2:00 in the morning and he couldn't really fall asleep. For the past few minutes he had heard snickering from outside his door, he knew it was probably Chara setting up a prank for him in the morning. What he didn't expect was a loud crash to be heard through the house, followed by a loud "Owwwwwwww".

Sans got up and went for the door, completely disregarding the prank Chara set up earlier, and a bucket of water fell on his head. Sans didn't feel like taking the bucket off so he stumbled his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the entirety of the household was giggling or face-palming at the sight of L lying on the floor covered in peanut butter with a pan stuck on his head.

"What happened?" Chara asked, to which L replied, "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to get a snack and I couldn't find anything… so I opened a cupboard and accidentally knocked a few pans down and slipped on a broken jar of peanut butter that fell."

"I don't believe that story." Chara said. "Yeah, sounds a bit nuts if you ask me." Sans remarked, to which a few people giggled.

"Hey, now that I've got your attention, does anybody have some soap? Chara was grateful enough to give me some water." Sans joked.

"Hey, Sans?" Chara asked.

"Yeah?" Sans replied. "Why did Mk fall of the swing?" Chara asked.

"I don't know, why?" Sans asked, to which Chara replied "He doesn't have any arms."

Nobody laughed so Chara added to it by knocking on the bucket on Sans' head. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Sans asked, to which Chara replied, "Not Mk."

Chara's joke got a single chuckle from L.

After that whole ordeal nobody could get back to sleep, so they all got ready for the day. After a few hours Frisk got everybody gathered around the screen once more.

* * *

 _Toriel and Frisk leave the dummy to find a room with a pattern on the floor_

 _"There is another puzzle in this room, i wonder if you can solve it?"  
_

* * *

"YAY! MORE PUZZLES FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus yelled. If not everybody was awake yet, they sure were now.

"Not exactly, she walks me through this one too... literally." Frisk corrected, to which Papyrus was disappointed.

* * *

 _Frisk walks toward the hallway in the room and encounters a Froggit.  
_

 _Froggit attacks you!  
_

 _*Act Check_

 _Life is difficult for this enemy._

 _Toriel enters the fight and scares the Froggit away._

* * *

"Now i just feel bad..." Toriel said.

"It's okay, you were protecting Frisk." Sans reminded her.

* * *

 _Frisk and Toriel continue down the hallway where a sign reads, 'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.'_

 _In the next room the entirety of the floor is covered in spikes._

* * *

"WOWIE, THIS IS TRULY MASTERFUL PUZZLE DESIGN MS TORIEL!" Papyrus said.

"Do you think you could've solved it, bro?" Sans asked, to which Papyrus just replied with a questionable "Nyeh..?"

* * *

 _"This is the puzzle but... here, take my hand for a moment"_

 _Frisk took a hold of Toriel's hand and they walked in a pattern through the spikes that retracted below their feet._

 _"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."_

 _Frisk and Toriel enter the next room which appears to be a long hallway._

 _"You have done excellently thus far, my child, however i have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself._

* * *

"You do know that doing this was pointless, right?" Frisk asked Toriel, to which she responded, "Now I do. I didn't know exactly what you were capable of after all."

L looked at the two of them questioningly and asked "What do you mean what she's capable of?"

Chara told L what happened and how Frisk was the one who let monster kind free so he understood.

* * *

 _Toriel ran down the hallway as Frisk followed slowly._

 _At the end of the hallway Toriel revealed herself from behind a pillar._

 _"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, i did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time, thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise, to test your independence. I must attend to some business and you must stay alone for a while, please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea, I will give you a cell phone."_

* * *

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" L referenced Zelda, to which Chara and Frisk laughed, but none of the monsters knew what the game was.

* * *

 _"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good alright?"_

 _Toriel leaves Frisk behind and heads out of the room._

 _*Cell About Yourself_

 _The phone rang for a few seconds._

 _"This is Toriel. You want to know more about me? Well I'm afraid there is not much to say, I'm just a silly lady who worries too much."_

* * *

"Just met a monster that took me in as her own, I'll call her up and ask about herself, call her mom, say hello, and flirt... why?" L asked.

"Why not? I mean... the flirting is questionable, but still." Sans said.

"Hey Frisk... what happens if you _do_ flirt?" Chara asked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Frisk asked, to which everybody, including Toriel, nodded.

* * *

 _*Cell Flirt_

 _"...Huh? Oh, heh.. heh... Hahaha! How adorable... I could pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old woman like me."_

* * *

"Well that was... interesting." Frisk said. Toriel and Sans were laughing and Flowey was slightly disgusted.

"Hey, can I see the controls for a sec?" L asked, to which Frisk complied and let L take control for a bit.

* * *

 _*Cell Call her Mom_

 _"This is Toriel. Huh? Did you just call me... "Mom"? Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? to call me "Mother?" Well then, call me whatever you like!"_

 _*Cell Flirt_

 _"Oh dear, are you serious...? And after you said you wanted to call me "mother..." I do not know if this is pathetic or endearing. You are an... "interesting" child."_

* * *

Everybody started laughing except for Papyrus, who didn't get it, and Flowey, who was disgusted.

"Okay... that's enough of that, let me get back on please." Frisk said, to which L let her back on the game.

* * *

 _Frisk walked out of the room and immediately got a phone call._

 _"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try ad solve them yourself, be good alright?"_

* * *

"I was confused why you called as soon as i left the room, especially having left right after you." Frisk stated.

"I was worried, I hadn't talked to you in a few moments and i thought something might have happened." Toriel said, to which Frisk replied "It had been like 20 seconds since you saw me."

* * *

 _Frisk walked past the Froggit and to the save point_

 _*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination._

* * *

"Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination" Chara read out loud.

"Are you going to do that every time?" Sans asked, to which both Chara and Frisk responded "Definitely" at the same time.


End file.
